Birthday Trip
by Yoko Black
Summary: Draco Malfoy just turned eight and he’s in Muggle London. Who knows what will happen then.


**Title: Birthday Trip**

**Summary: Draco Malfoy just turned eight and he sneaks away in Muggle London. Who know what will happen then. **

**Birthday Trip**

"All right, Draco dear, don't wander off now," said Narcissa as she lead her son through the streets of London. Narcissa hated to Floo into Diagon Alley and Apparation is impossible with the wards protecting around it, so Narcissa had to Apparate into an alley in London with Draco as a Side-Along.

"I know, Mother," said Draco, slightly irritated. It was his eighth birthday and she was treating him like he was still five. Draco hated being treated like a child, at any age. He hated his birthday. His mother would take him to Diagon Alley to buy him a million and one gifts that he wouldn't even need and his father would throw a party for him and the guests would mostly consist of business associates, politicians and other higher up wizards Lucius would be working with at the moment. The adults would bring their children or grandchildren or niece or nephew to keep Draco company as they talked business. This was why Draco hated his birthday.

"Filthy Muggles," said Narcissa sniffing as a Muggle walked by. The Muggle was a man in his late teens and early twenties, tattoos and piercing on not only lobes of his ears, but his eyebrows, lips and nose as well. His hair was died coal black and he had black eyeliner, lipstick, nail polish and liquid white face. A collar of spikes wrapped around his neck and a spiked bracelet was on one of his wrists. Draco didn't find it disgusting but mildly interesting.

Lucius and Narcissa sheltered Draco as if he was a fragile vase that would break at the slightest touch, and Draco hated it. The only time he was allowed off the Malfoy property was either to go to Diagon Alley with either Narcissa or Lucius or not at all. He was only allowed to visit his "friends" once a month and was constantly supervised. Draco was sick of it.

"What would you like now, Draco dear," asked Narcissa sweetly, as if he was still a baby being pushed in a stroller.

"I want…." said Draco pausing to think. He knew his mother would have liked for him to pick out a magical shop, but she had absentmindedly led him to Muggle London. "I want to go there."

Draco pointed at a book and electronic store in front of him. There was a bubble gum machine in front of it with assorted candy and trinkets. Narcissa made a surprised look when she saw where he pointed.

"You want to go there, Draco?" she asked. Draco nodded.

"Yes," he said.

"Now, Draco dear, why do you want to go into a store like that?" asked Narcissa.

"Because I want to see what a Muggle book looks like."

"But, honey, they're not interesting. The pictures don't even move. Wouldn't you rather go to Flourish and Blotts and buy the newest book by Gilderoy Lockhart?"

Draco made a disgusted face. He didn't like Lockhart, but his mother did. She only wanted to buy the book on his birthday so she could read it.

"No," he said. "I want a Muggle book. A Muggle comic book."

"A what?!" said Narcissa in surprise.

"I want a comic book, and a book on dragons."

"How in the name of Salazar Slytherin do you know about Muggle comic books," she asked and placed a hand on her forehead. "Where did we go wrong?"

"Please, Mother," pleaded Draco artistically. She'll regret those acting lessons when the day is up. "I won't tell Father."

"You had better not," said Narcissa sharply. "Lucius would kill me if he found out I let you in a Muggle store." Draco gave her the most pleading look he could. "Oh, very well, but not one word about this to your Father."

"Of course, Mother."

With a sigh Narcissa took Draco's hand and lead him into the bookstore. Draco stared in amazement on the rows upon rows of books. Blaise had been right when he said the pictures didn't move when Draco looked at the posters, and all around him Muggles walked among the books, reading a few pages or looked at titles.

"All right, well, just ask someone to point us to the comic books," said Narcissa. Draco looked up at his mother and saw her looking interestingly at the romance section.

"You know, Mother, I'm eight now and I can take care of myself." Narcissa looked at him in surprise. "And I'm wearing my Tracer Bracelet. I won't get lost." He held up the intertwined bracelet Narcissa had given him hours before.

"Well, I guess, but I trust you to not talking to strangers. Muggles are odd creatures. And to not tell your father."

"Yes, Mother," said Draco and he ran off to the children's section. The books there had a lot of different titles for different genres and Draco had a hard time choosing. He reached for a book titled _Thief Lord_ at the same time as another hand reached for it. Draco looked over to see a scrawny boy with thick wild black hair and bright green eyes behind large round glasses held together with tape. The boy's bangs grew long to cover his eyes and hide his forehead. Draco couldn't help feeling the boy was familiar in some way. They both stared at each other for a moment before realizing they were holding hands while holding the same book.

"I'm sorry!" said the boy snatching his hand away. "I'm so sorry!"

_"Mother was right,' _thought Draco_. 'Muggles are odd creatures.'_

"It's all right," said Draco pulling out the book and holding it toward the boy. "You can have it. I'll get another copy."

The raven headed boy looked between the boy and the book sadly. "But I haven't got any money," the boy said sadly.

"Why don't you ask your mother for some money?" asked Draco in confusion. The boy looked even sadder at the mention of his mother.

"I don't have a mother," he said and Draco's face fell guiltily.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean…."

"It's all right," said the boy and smiled. "I'm Harry. What's your name?"

"Draco," he said proudly and the boy giggled. "What?"

"You have a silly name," said the boy still laughing and Draco glared at him. "But I like it. Why are you here today, Draco?"

"It's my birthday," said Draco. "Mother said I could buy a book here." He pointed over to Narcissa who was looking over a book, a very interested look on her face.

"Your Mummy's pretty," said Harry. He paused for a moment before putting a hand in his pocket of his over sized pants. He pulled out a container from a gum machine and handed it to Draco. "Here. Dudley didn't want it so Aunt Petunia gave it to me. Now I'm giving it to you. Happy Birthday!"

Draco took the container, opened it and found a small ring with a green stone. He thought it made a stupid gift but his mother had taught him to accept every gift generously no matter how much he didn't want it.

"Thank you," he said smiling at Harry. Harry smiled back.

"Boy!"

"Uh oh, I gotta go," said Harry. "I'll see you later, Draco."

And Harry ran off toward a horsed face woman with blonde hair and a long neck. Next to her was a pudgy boy with blonde hair. As soon as Harry got up with them, the woman grabbed his extra large shirt and started lecturing him on running off. As soon as her back was turned to pay for the books the larger boy had picked, said boy pushed Harry to the floor. The woman only glanced at the scene before paying.

"Draco," called Narcissa and Draco looked up to see his mother walking toward him with a book in hand. "Have you picked out a book yet?"

Draco looked down at the book in his hand and the ring container in the other. "Yes, Mother," said Draco putting the ring in his pocket. "I'm ready to go."

Narcissa nodded and led Draco to the counter to pay. Draco looked over and saw Harry and the other two exit the store. Harry looked back once and waved at Draco before following his aunt and cousin. Draco waved back quickly for Harry to see and hoped he'd get to meet the boy again someday.

**END**

**Sequel will come out around the end of July, so that's plenty of time for me to write.**


End file.
